The present disclosure relates generally to an asset tag in which Bluetooth low energy (BLE)-based technology has been incorporated and, more particularly, to a BLE-based asset tag for, and a method of, transmitting an asset-identifying code as a beacon transmission and, still more particularly, to integrating a scanner with the tag for scanning and loading/writing a barcode that identifies an asset into a payload of an advertising packet transmitted by the beacon transmission for inventory tracking and locating the asset.
Radio frequency (RF) identification (RFID) technology has long been used to track and locate assets for logistics concerns, material handling and inventory management in retail stores, warehouses, distribution centers, buildings, and like controlled areas. An RFID system typically includes an RFID reader or interrogator for interrogating RFID tags with interrogating RF signals. Each RFID tag is usually attached to, or associated with, an asset, such as an individual item, or a package for holding the item, or a pallet or container for supporting or containing multiple items. Each RFID tag senses an interrogating RF signal, and responds with a return RF signal that contains information stored internally in the RFID tag. The return RF signal is decoded into data by the system, which thereby identifies, counts, or otherwise interacts with the associated asset. The decoded data, also known as a payload, can denote a serial number, a price, a date, a destination, other attribute(s), or any combination of attributes, and so on.
Yet, as advantageous as the known RFID systems have been in monitoring inventory, the known RFID tags have exhibited a relatively poor sensitivity, a relatively small detection range, and a relatively brief working lifetime in practice. Real-world conditions, such as metallic shelving, fixtures, equipment, vehicles, and the like, may sometimes interfere with, and reflect and/or absorb, the interrogating and the return RF signals. As a result, the known RFID systems cannot always accurately find and locate each RFID tag, especially at long range, and after long periods of field deployment. Such relatively poor performance is aggravated when the RFID tags are attached to assets that include metallic surfaces and liquids.
In addition, a relatively high power RFID reader is needed in order to write or program the information into the RFID tag, and to de-commission the RFID tag. This reader is typically located at a tag printing machine or a dedicated tag writing station. Such machines or stations may not always be available, especially if an asset to be tagged is located at a site that is not normally used for tagging. Hence, RFID tags are not so readily re-deployed and/or de-commissioned.
Accordingly, there is a need to use a technology other than RFID technology to tag assets, to improve the operating performance and range at which tags can be read, to lengthen the working lifetime of the tags, to tag assets at any location, to de-commission/re-deploy tags at any location, and to more accurately and reliably track and locate tagged assets.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and locations of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The tag and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.